The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a metal pattern structure reducing dispersion of cracks generated during a die sawing process.
Processes of forming integrated circuit devices (e.g., semiconductor devices) may include a die sawing process for cutting a substrate (e.g., semiconductor substrate) on which the integrated circuit devices are formed. During a die sawing process, a sawing blade may cut a substrate along a scribe lane region to physically separate integrated circuit devices. For high capacity and high integration of integrated circuit devices, an area of the substrate occupied by a scribe lane region has been decreased. Accordingly, a risk of damage to the integrated circuit devices associated with stress applied to the integrated circuit devices during a die sawing process has increased.